The present invention refers to a method and to a control and tracking system of the charge of material transported by a continuous supply conveyor of a metallurgical furnace, particularly an electric furnace for the production of steel.
The technology for producing steel through the use of electric-arc furnaces (EAF) is well established, starting from charge mixtures comprising different types of materials (iron minerals, reduced iron, scrap iron/steel etc.) in different proportions in function of the type and quality of steel that is desired to be obtained.
The supply of the charge of material to the furnace can be of the discontinuous or of the continuous type.
KR100685049, to Posco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,524, to GN Kinematics Corp., and EP0526664, to Sibag Schmid Industrieberatung, each describes an apparatus for supplying in a discontinuous manner the charge of material to a metallurgical furnace and a relative system for controlling the single supplied batches of charge of material.